


Clean Me Off

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pain, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank comes home from work just as Gerard is sinking into a warm bath... and everyone likes company while they bathe, right?





	Clean Me Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucifersthelightoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersthelightoftheworld/gifts).



> Hey, sweeties!
> 
> How are we at one shot number nine already?! Still plenty more kink to go!
> 
> This one is for mywretchedsoul, hope you enjoy it xx

"Gee? You home?” Frank called as he stepped through the front door.

“Yeah. I just got in the bath,” Gerard’s voice drifted through their apartment. Frank smiled at the thought and made his way to their bathroom.

Gerard was laying in their oversized bath, his head resting back on the edge and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. There were flecks of paint all over his chest and stomach where Frank could see since the water came up to Gerard’s navel. His arms and face had splashes of green and blue paint too.

The expensive modern bathroom was a major reason why Gerard had moved in with Frank rather than the other way around. Both the bath tub and shower were big enough for two people and the pristine white tiles enhanced the size of the room.

“I’m glad you’re home, honey, I was just thinking about beating off,” Gerard said as he lit the cigarette between his lips.

“Well, don’t let me stop you.” Frank sat on the edge of the bath, facing Gerard.

“I was kinda hoping you’d do it for me.” Gerard took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke as he smiled suggestively at Frank.

“You know, sometimes people say to me ‘Wow, your boyfriend’s an artist? Life with him must be so romantic’ and I can just picture the look of pure envy they’ll have when I tell them ‘Yeah, he makes me jerk him off in the bath while he smokes’.”

“You’re living the dream, Frankie,” Gerard answered with a grin.

“Don’t I just know it?” Frank said sarcastically.

Frank rolled back his shirt sleeve and dipped his hand into the water. His fingers danced over Gerard’s cock, feeling the flesh starting to stiffen. Gerard closed his eyes and sucked on his cigarette.

“Why don’t we smoke when we fuck? This is amazing,” Gerard murmured, taking another drag then moaning softly.

“Because in about three seconds your breathing is gonna get real irregular and you’re not gonna be able to smoke.”

“Nah, I can handle it.” Gerard opened his eyes and smiled at Frank, putting the cigarette back between his lips.

“I doubt it.” Frank slipped his hand lower and squeezed Gerard’s balls. Gerard gasped and Frank quickly plucked the cigarette from his mouth with his dry hand just as Gerard started coughing out clouds of smoke.

“You…” Gerard wheezed, narrowing his eyes at Frank.

“Well, you handled that great, Gee,” Frank said as he put the cigarette in his own mouth and applied more pressure to Gerard’s balls.

“Fuck…” Gerard inhaled sharply and flicked his hips, making the bath water slosh around.

“Want me to stop so you can finish this?” Frank asked as he took a pull from Gerard’s cigarette then held it out towards him.

“No…” Gerard panted then bit his lip when he felt Frank’s hand around his cock.

“Didn’t think so.” Frank blew a plume of smoke into Gerard’s face while his hand starting working back and forth.

“Get in here… I’ll let you scrub my back,” Gerard offered as his body jerked from Frank’s touch. Frank pulled his hand out of the bath and flicked the excess water on his skin towards Gerard’s face.

“You’re killing me with the romance today,” Frank said with a laugh.

“I was aiming for seductive… did that not come off?” Gerard swiped at the wet splotches on his face, inadvertently smearing the paint over his forehead.

“Oh yeah, I’m seduced,” Frank’s voice was sarcastic but lost some of its effect since he was already unbuttoning his work shirt with one hand. Gerard watched as Frank shrugged out of his shirt and carried on smoking. 

“You know something? You are one sexy motherfucker, Frank Iero,” Gerard said as Frank exhaled a gust of smoke.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Frank smiled as Gerard reached over the edge of the bath to unfasten his belt. Gerard pulled Frank’s trousers and underwear down in one smooth motion. Frank toed off his shoes under the pile of material then stepped to the side, leaving his clothes on the floor.

“The water’s getting cold,” Gerard prompted when Frank stood beside the bath, cigarette between his lips.

“Just let me finish this.” Frank showed Gerard the dwindling cigarette. 

Frank stuck the stub between his lips and inhaled deeply. He turned his head to fire the still glowing remains of the cigarette into the sink and Gerard took advantage of Frank’s divided attention; he moved his head forward and licked along Frank’s semi-hard dick.

This time Frank gasped, snapping his head back towards the bath as his lungs rejected the smoke. He choked out the precious wisps of grey then scowled at Gerard.

“Couldn’t let me enjoy the last drag, could you?” 

“No. It was my cigarette anyway,” Gerard answered then laughed.

“Maybe you can scrub your own back,” Frank teased.

“Maybe you’ll do what the fuck I tell you,” Gerard replied, not quite using his dominant voice but a demanding edge still there.

“Don’t I always?” Frank climbed into the bath, slipping his legs alongside Gerard’s to sit on his lap.

“Most of the time,” Gerard said with a raised eyebrow. Frank leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gerard’s, sighing softly at the smoky taste of him.

“Where’s the shower gel?” Frank asked when he pulled his head back.

“In the cupboard,” Gerard pointed to the tall cabinet in the corner of the room.

“And you couldn’t have told me that before I got in?” Frank complained as he stood up and swung his leg over the side of the bath.

“No,” Gerard said, mischief in his voice. “Because then I wouldn’t have got to see that.” Gerard stared at Frank’s ass as he moved, waiting until he got both feet on the floor before wrapping one arm around Frank’s waist.

“I would have shown you my ass before I got in if you asked,” Frank said, rolling his eyes even though Gerard couldn’t see his face.

“I know, but it wouldn’t have been all shiny and wet and…” Gerard lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Frank’s left ass cheek. Frank yelped in surprise then groaned as Gerard clamped his teeth down a little harder. Gerard moaned at the feel of Frank’s soft flesh filling his mouth, the sensation of his teeth pressing down even better than he imagined.

“Shit,” Frank hissed when Gerard unlocked his jaw. “Did you mark me?”

“Oh yeah… it looks fucking amazing,” Gerard breathed as he stared at the pink marks on Frank’s ass. Frank reached back and felt the indents left by Gerard’s teeth.

“You animal.”

“I can’t help it if you’ve got a perfect ass.”

“I won’t for much longer if you keep taking chunks out of it.”

“Believe me, honey, I just made it even more perfect.”

“I wanna see… take a photo.” Frank dug through his trouser pockets on the floor then handed Gerard his phone.

“You better send me this,” Gerard said as he took a quick snap then handed Frank his phone back.

“Fuck, that does look good,” Frank muttered as he stared at his phone screen.

“A little pain for a lot of pleasure,” Gerard borrowed one of Frank’s favourite sayings and smiled at his handiwork; if anything could improve Frank’s ass it was Gerard’s teeth marks. Frank wandered over to the cupboard and swung the door open, leaving his phone safely on top.

“What do you want? Apple? Coconut?” Frank called over his shoulder as he read the labels.

“Whatever’s on the bottom shelf so I can watch you bend over for it.”

“Hard luck, they’re all on the top shelf.”

“Whichever bottle looks most greasy; you might drop it then I can still watch you bend over.”

“Not a chance with these safe hands,” Frank said as he selected a bottle from the shelf. Frank walked back over to the bath and handed the shower gel to Gerard.

“Sandalwood, good choice,” Gerard said with a smile as he looked at the bottle.

“Yeah, well, I… ahhhh,” Frank hissed as he lowered himself back into the bath.

“What’s wrong?” Gerard dropped the bottle into the water and grabbed hold of Frank’s arms to steady him.

“My ass. Fucking stings like a motherfucker. Did you break the skin?” Frank asked, trying to tentatively submerge his lower half.

“I don’t think so.” Gerard guided Frank down until he was back in his previous position on Gerard’s lap. “Want me to check?”

“No, no, I’ll be fine.” Frank bit his lip while he shuffled into a comfortable position.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead and squeezed the tops of his arms.

“It’s easier now, just took me by surprise.” 

Frank grabbed the floating shower gel bottle from the surface of the water and poured a decent amount into his hands. Gerard reached behind his head to his supplies resting on the wide lip of the bath then put another cigarette into his mouth and lit it while Frank foamed up the liquid between his hands.

“Why are you so covered in paint?”

“I’ve been working,” Gerard said simply then took a drag of his cigarette.

“I know that. And the fact it’s all over your chest tells me you forgot to do laundry again,” Frank said teasingly.

“Yep, you got me. Tomorrow, honey, I promise,” Gerard said with a smile. Frank laughed and started covering Gerard’s shoulders with the musky scented foam.

“I was asking because it’s all over your face too.”

“Really?” Gerard sucked on his cigarette then offered it to Frank.

“I can’t,” Frank said and lifted his foamy hands up.

“Oh yeah.” Gerard twisted his hand to hold the cigarette to Frank’s mouth for him. Frank inhaled then nodded at Gerard to move it away.

“Thanks. Yeah, you’ve got blue and green bits everywhere.” Frank moved his hands down over Gerard’s arms, coating his skin in white bubbles.

“It’s a big canvas, it almost fills the wall,” Gerard said as he filled his lungs with smoke. Frank didn’t often go into Gerard’s studio but he knew how big the room was; it was formerly his guest bedroom.

“Hmmmm,” Frank answered as Gerard held the cigarette against his lips for him again. “Commission?”

“Yeah. Some fucking corporate shithead that will never appreciate the subtly or my hours of effort but it pays the bills.”

Frank washed his hands in the bathwater so he could open the bottle again to add more shower gel to his hands. This time he worked the liquid directly onto Gerard’s damp chest and stomach.

“Mmmmm, thanks, honey,” Gerard moaned softly.

“You’re welcome.” Frank shook his head when Gerard offered him the last of the cigarette. Gerard smoked it himself then pinched it between his fingers before resting the stub on the lip of the bath.

“Are your legs all painty too?” Frank asked as he tried to look through the soapy water; it wasn’t unusual for Gerard to paint wearing only his boxers, especially when most of his wardrobe was stuffed in the overflowing laundry basket.

“Nah, I had an old pair of jeans on,” Gerard said as he closed his eyes and leaned back. As soon as his head touched the edge of the bath his eyes sprang open again and he sat suddenly back upright. “No, wait. I didn’t.”

“Ahhh nice try but you screwed that up,” Frank said with a laugh.

“I was naked,” Gerard lied with a smirk. “You better wash everywhere…”

“You need your face sorting before anything else.” Frank swiped the now green tinged shower gel foam still in his hands over Gerard’s paint flecked cheek.

“You would focus on that; you only love me for my pretty face,” Gerard said with a fake pout.

“Yeah, that and your massive dick. Now hold still

Frank held Gerard’s chin while he rubbed at all the paint spots over the man’s face. When Gerard’s face was covered in green foam Frank let go of his chin and kissed his lips.

“You got foam on your nose,” Gerard said, collecting the bubbles with his finger.

“You too.” 

Frank washed his hands in the bath water then started cleaning the suds away from Gerard’s face with damp hands. Gerard tried his best to lick at Frank’s fingers anytime they got near his mouth but mostly ended up catching bubbles on his tongue instead.

“Better?” Gerard asked when Frank stopped stroking his face.

“Back to your usual handsome self.” 

Frank switched to cupping water between his hands and pouring it over Gerard’s shoulders to wash the foam away. Gerard entertained himself by massaging Frank’s hips under the water.

“Forget scrubbing my back,” Gerard murmured when Frank had cleaned all the suds away from his skin. “I wanna fuck you, Frankie, now.”

“Here? I don’t wanna get water in my ass,” Frank frowned but gasped as Gerard’s hands drifted from his hips to his groin.

“It’s not that deep; get on your hands and knees, your ass will be fine.”

“Oh yeah and what are we gonna say at the emergency room when you fuck me so hard my hands slip and I end up smashing my face on the edge of the bath?”

“Now who’s the romantic?” Gerard said sarcastically.

“Sorry,” Frank said then smirked. “Oh, baby, fuck me while you smash my face into a bloody mess,” Frank purred in a seductive tone.

“It’s not even funny how hard that just made me,” Gerard answered as he pulled Frank tighter onto his lap.

“Glad it’s not just me; I was trying to be funny but it was hotter than I anticipated,” Frank said quietly.

“Another kink for another day. Right now, I just wanna see what it’s gonna take to flood the bathroom.” Gerard jerked his hips, making Frank moan and the water shift around them.

“If I get water in my ass…” Frank warned, his features a mix of annoyance and arousal.

“It’s not gonna be a lot. And I’m gonna cum in there anyway so what’s the difference?”

“Did I say you could cum in my ass?” Frank said playfully, letting his arousal win out. Gerard laughed then kissed Frank’s lips. 

Gerard slipped one hand between Frank’s legs as they kissed. Frank gasped and jerked his head away when Gerard worked a finger into his ass. Gerard checked Frank had only moved in pleasure, not pain, then switched to kissing his neck.

“Another?” Gerard said against Frank’s neck after a few minutes, his breath making Frank shiver.

“No,” Frank shook his head, “the water doesn’t help as much as you’d think.”

“Hmmm how about that?” Gerard lifted his hand from under the water to point over Frank’s shoulder.

“You think?” Frank asked when he saw his favourite bottle of bath oil sat on the far corner of the bath.

“Oil’s slippery. Water and oil don’t mix,” Gerard said with a shrug.

“Sex and a science lesson,” Frank said with a smirk. Gerard eased his finger out of Frank so he could move away to grab the bottle.

“Lift up, honey,” Gerard said as he unscrewed the bottle lid. 

Frank pressed up on his knees so his body was out of the water while Gerard poured some of the greasy liquid onto his fingers. Gerard smiled at Frank’s shiver as he dragged his oily fingers over his entrance. 

“Better?” Gerard asked as he slipped his finger back inside.

“Yeah,” Frank breathed, his eyes fluttering closed.

Frank tried to keep still so his knees wouldn’t slide around but he couldn’t stop his body jerking and slipping forward when Gerard brushed his prostate. Frank opened his eyes and saw Gerard’s guilty face.

“Sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to. Complete accident.”

“You’re still thinking about smashing my face bloody, aren’t you?” Frank teased.

“A little, yeah. But I swear I wasn’t trying to make you fall.” Gerard shifted in the water so he could kiss Frank’s lips.

“Just get another finger in there so I can sit down.”

“You sure?” Gerard asked, flexing his finger inside Frank.

“Yeah, it’s much easier now.”

Gerard nodded and pressed another finger inside Frank, the oil making their skin almost too lubricated. Once both fingers were inside, Gerard used his other hand to hold Frank’s hip and guide him back into the water.

Frank moaned at Gerard’s stretching fingers, rocking onto them slightly. Still wary of slipping, Frank draped his arms over Gerard’s shoulders, joining his hands at the back of Gerard’s neck. Gerard turned his head to kiss the tattoos on Frank’s arm.

“You good, Frankie?” Gerard said when he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Yeah… just go easy,” Frank replied with a smile.

Gerard nodded then slowly withdrew his fingers. Frank shuffled further onto Gerard’s lap, wedging his knees against the bathtub and Gerard’s thighs. Gerard kept one hand on Frank’s hip and pushed into him.

Frank hissed softly but still leaned into Gerard’s body. Gerard moaned and flexed his fingers around Frank’s hip. Gerard held still, giving Frank a small smile.

“S’fine,” Frank breathed.

“Yeah? Cos you feel really fucking good, Frankie.”

“Better than jerking off?” Frank raised one eyebrow.

“Always.” Gerard flexed his hips, just enough to make Frank moan. “Don’t you think?”

“I think…” Frank lifted up then sank back onto Gerard with a whimper, “the floor looks pretty damn dry.”

Gerard squeezed Frank’s hip tight and thrust into him, forcing the water to shift around their joined bodies. Frank let out a shuddering groan then pressed his lips to Gerard’s. 

“Too hard?” Gerard asked once Frank pulled his head back.

“No, no. Feels good.” 

Gerard rocked his hips in time with Frank’s small, heavy movements. The water lapped increasingly aggressively at their chests as their bodies rolled together. Frank was panting and moving in a short, fast rhythm when the first wave of water spilled over the side of the tub.

“Shit,” Gerard swore then smiled at the sound of the water hitting the tiles, not bothering to look how much had escaped. “You’re a very bad boy.”

“Don’t care,” Frank panted, forcing another gush of water to leap out of the bath with his furious movements. “You’re cleaning it up.”

Gerard was going to say something smart back but Frank dropped heavily onto him and made him only able to groan and dig his fingers into Frank’s hip. They didn’t slow the intensity, not even when Frank’s constant bouncing caused the water to splash Gerard in his face; he just shook the drops away and licked the spray from Frank’s chest.

“Fuck, Frank. I can’t…” Gerard couldn’t finish his sentence without moaning so he gave up and instead dunked his hand into the water to find Frank’s hard dick.

“Changed my mind,” Frank panted, his eyes fluttering closed again when Gerard started roughly fisting his cock, “cum in my ass, Gee, please.”

“Fuck, yes.” Gerard pushed forward, meeting Frank’s movements then stuttered right as Frank tightened around him. Both men cried out; one high pitched, the other low and throaty, perfectly punctuated by the sound of more water hitting the ground as they both shuddered and came.

Frank rested his forehead against Gerard’s, breathing hard and trembling despite the warm water. Gerard shifted slightly to ease out of Frank then ran his hands up Frank’s back to hold him closer.

“Did we flood the bathroom?” Frank whispered breathlessly.

“Oh I think so,” Gerard answered then kissed his lips softly.

“Shower next time then,” Frank said with a grin.

 

Frank closed the door behind him as he walked into their apartment. He could smell something with tomatoes cooking for dinner and he found Gerard in the kitchen, stirring a pan of something.

“Hey, honey.” Gerard let go of the spoon to rush over to Frank. 

Frank let Gerard kiss him but hissed and jerked away when Gerard squeezed his ass.

“What’s wrong?” Gerard said, concern clear in his face and voice.

“My fucking ass, hurts where you bit me,” Frank complained.

“That was over a week ago, honey, it should be okay by now.”

“I don’t know,” Frank said with a shrug. “It was bleeding earlier; I had to put a bandage on it.”

“Frank, that’s not good. Let me see it.” Gerard started unfastening Frank’s trousers before he had a chance to answer.

“Just be careful, it’s really sore,” Frank said as Gerard eased his trousers down. Frank turned his back to Gerard then, very delicately, peeled his underwear down enough to expose his ass. Gerard gingerly tugged at the sticky strips holding the bandage in place then pulled the stained white cloth away, wincing slightly at how the dried blood stuck.

“Fuck,” Gerard said under his breath.

“What?” Frank tried to look over his shoulder but Gerard’s eyes were focussed on the angry, pink marks on Frank’s skin.

“I don’t know, honey. It’s a fucking mess.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Gerard swallowed hard. “I didn’t think I broke the skin but it’s really swollen and red. It’s not bleeding anymore but I think it might be infected.”

“Okay,” Frank said, sounding eerily calm. “Just put some of this on.” Frank handed Gerard a small tube of his favourite, intense moisturising lotion.

“This isn’t going to help, honey. It needs anti-bac or something… maybe even medication.”

“Trust me, it’ll help,” Frank said. “I mean, not with the swelling but it’ll help keep the colour bright.”

“You little shit,” Gerard said after a long pause, understanding finally reaching him. “It looks so fucking real.”

“It will calm down, the swelling and redness. I had it inked in pink though and my guy assures me he added enough shading that it looks like actual indents.”

“Well, it fucking fooled me.” 

Gerard looked at the marks with fresh eyes; completely awed that Frank had gone to such lengths. Gerard’s teeth marks were perfectly replicated, right in the place he had actually bitten Frank the week before.

“It’s really my teeth?”

“Yep. I just printed the photo you took and he created a stencil from that. Your teeth are genuinely on my ass… forever.”

“Now it really is fucking perfect,” Gerard murmured then softly kissed Frank’s skin.


End file.
